Gourmet Leaf
by Inkdawn12
Summary: One day Naruto runs into three of the Heavily kings Sunny Coco and Toriko. They take Naruto under their wings and teach Naruto the way of the Bishokuya and shinobi. Follow the adventures of this smarter more powerful Naruto. Rating may change.
1. a new beggining

It was a bad day for Naruto Uzumaki. Well worse than usual any way.

It had started out the same as always. No one paid him much attention, the kids ran away or picked on him, shops and restarts threw him out, except for his favorite ramen stand. Even in the gourmet age he hadn't had much chance to savor any real food besides ramen.

Everything had been normal until around seven when Naruto had been heading home from an after school training session, when a drunken villager came out of the local pub and spotted him. The village drunk then began yelling at him about showing his face after all the lives he took. Not long after several other drunks civilian and shinobies alike came, and soon sober villages joined into the flashed mob.

Now Naruto found himself running down the streets while the mob gained steadily. One of the drunken shinobi threw an empty glass bottle at Naruto, only to miss, the bottle shattering next to Naruto. The next thing that flew was a pipe someone had managed to pick up at some point nailed Naruto causing him to tumble to the ground scrapping his knee. A villager with a buchers clever came forward and raised the clever. "And now we can avenge the people you've killed those six years ago." The villagers and shinob cheered as the man said this.

Naruto could do nothing but watch as the blade came down and thought 'Why, I never did anything wrong and yet their willing to kill, why?' Naruto simply stared waiting for his end when a voice said, "Fry paunch," followed by the butcher to be sent flying back into the mob. "To kill an innocent child is truly unbeautiful," the voice from earlier said.

Naruto turned to see who it was that had saved him. What he hadn't expected was three of the four heavenly kings. Nartuo had known they would be arriving today to act as representatives for IGO, but he feared that they would treat him like the villagers or worse. "You demon how dare you control the heavenly king," said one of the mob. "We will kill to set them free, and avenge our loved ones. Coco narrowed his eyes thinking that it was possible he knew what was going on.

"For starters we're not being controlled, and if you think IGO is going to work with such a place you can forget it," Toriko said crossing his arms. The villagers didn't seem to hear him as they prepared to attack once more. The three kings simultaneously unleashed there intimidation causing a good number of flash mob members to run away. Naruto himself thought for a moment that some beast form the gourmet world had managed to sneak up behind the heavenly kings until each monster receded into one of them.

All that remained of the mob were some drunken shinobi who had been scared into pissing themselves. "What is going on here," Everyone who was there turned to see one Hiruzen Sarutobi walking towards them, several Anbu Black ops trailing not far behind. "I heard that Naruto was attacked by a flash mob and rushed down here." Sarutobi said as he arrived. "Lord third the demon," One of the remaining Shinobi started but was silenced by Sarutobies killing intent. "Anbu arrest thes shinobi and drop them off at the T&I department I must talk with our guest and Naruto," the anbu gave a quick 'yes sir' and vanished along with the shinobi.

Sarutobi let out a sigh of exasperation, knowing very well what was coming. "I suppose you want to know what the mob was all about," Sarutobi said looking up sadly. "Actually I think I know what it about," Coco said raising his hand. Toriko and sunny turned to their childhood companion questionably. "He's a jinjuriche. A human who houses a gourmet beast known as a tailed beast, the question is which one is it."

Sunny and Toriko where wide eye. They had heard of the nine tailed beast, and their jinjuriche but never had met one. Sarutobi sighed. He had heard that Coco once came from one of the five great villages but hoped that it was just a rumor. "You are indeed correct Coco; Naruto is in fact the host of one of the tailed beast. But this isn't the place to talk about it, pleas follow me."

**-Saritobies office-**

Sarutobie's office was a cozy place a book shelf off to one side, some chairs for his appointments, and off to a corner was a special chair he kept for Naruto. Sarutobi took a seat behind his desk, Sunny and Coco sitting down in one of the appointment chairs, Naruto pulled up his favorite chair and Toriko stood not trusting the chairs to support his wait. "I guess its best to start with how young Naruto here became a Jinjurichei," Sarutobie began takeing a pipe and lighting it.

"It started six years ago when the Nine tailed fox attacked kohano. Our currnt leader at the time the forth hokage stopped it by sealing it away into A new born child." Sarutobi stopped a smoked his pipe for a moment. Naruto stared at his grandfather figure wide eyed, pale, and scared. "So… those that mean everything that the," Sarutobie intercepted Naruto not even wanting him to say those words all in one sentence. "Don't even finish that sentence Naruto. And No you're not the demon fox. The villagers are simply too wrapped up their own selfishness and sorrow to tell the sword from its sheath."

Sunny and Toriko now understood why the villagers had attacked the young boy. They had wanted to pay back the demon for what it had done to them by attacking Naruto. What his life so far had been like they could only guess, but whatever it had been must have been truly terrifying. They had heard off some of the things that had happned to former jinjurichie's and how badly they had been persecuted but never had the seen it themselves.

Sarutobi was silent. "I know I have no right to ask you of this but if it's possible I was ewoundering if you could take Naruto," "W-what, why jiji," Naruto interrupted scared that his Grandfather was sending him away. "And train him for a few years," Sarutobi finished ignoring Naruto's outburst. Toriko, Sunny and Coco each looked at one another thinking the same thing for once. If Naruto stayed here there was a good chance he might die. "Well personally I don't see a problem," Toriko began. "nor I" Coco continued. "As unbeautiful it would be to babysit, I don't mind." Sunny finished. "So you'll do it then" Sarutobi asked thinking things where finqaly looking up.

"No way," Naruto cut in holding his arms up in an x. Sarutobi sighed. He figured as much. "Naruto I'm not sending you away I'm giving you a choice. After they trained you for a few years you can either go out, and see the rest of the world, or come back to the village stronger than ever and possibly become hokage," Sarutobi tried to bait him.

Despite what everyone thought Naruto was one of the sharpest minds of his age grope and then some. The only one who surpassed Naruto was the son of Shikaku, Shikamaru. Naruto thought it over a while. He did now what the old man was tring to pull but the idea of training sunder the heavenly king did sound appealing.

"All right old man I yield I'll train under them if they're willing."

Sarutobi smiled. Even if Naruto failed to become a shinobie should and he undoubtedly knew would. "All right then get packing we'll meet you at the front gate," Toriko said a smile on his scared face. Naruto took off leaving only a yellow blob that even Sarutobie's trained eyes could see.

'The council's going to give me hell for this,' he thought not caring for the moment.

Authors note: im going to be posting the raw un edited version then later the final cleaned up beta read version.

Pleas review


	2. homecoming

Two figures stood looking at the village hidden in the leaves. One was tall with sun kissed blond hair. The other at first glance would have been mistaken for human, if not for being covered from head to toe in a blue fur.

"Ten years and the leaf hasn't changed a bit," Naruto smirked turning to his companion. Naruto had changed over his ten years of training with three of the four heavenly kings. Where Naruto had been barley 3' feet tall and skin and bones, he was now about 6'7, heavily muscled but still limber, and dressed in an orange jacket and pants much like his teacher Toriko, the only difference being the red swirl on the back. Heavy black leather iron toe combat boots adorned his feet.

"_hisss._"

Naruto turned to his combo partner and companion for six years now. The figure that stood next to Naruto came close to his height at 6'2, and looked almost human, a young (by his specie standards at least) blue furred Nitro. "Yah I'm hungry to but we got to take care of some things before we begin eating," Naruto replied back before he began walking to the village, a mischief smile on his face. The nitro sighed at his only friend and companion's child like nature.

The guards at the gate where board out of their minds. The usual had been called to help the Hokage with some paper work and they had bee assigned. It had been one of those odd quite day's no council trying to get him to make Sasuke Uchiha a jonien before he was even out of the academy, no Danzo trying to get him to bring Naruto back so he could turn him into a mindless weapon fore whatever purpose Danzo had in mind.

A knock was heard from the door. Sarutobi sighed glad to have a distraction from a kages worst enemy. '_Strange I don't have an appointment; my secretary didn't say any thing_.' Sarutobi watched as the door open, the pipe in his hand nearly falling.

The person who came in was extremely tall and built like a tank, he would have mistaken him for an Akamichi where it not that he was muscle rather then f…'chubby,' Hiruzen thought suddenly not wanting a repeat of the last 'incident'. He still had no idea how the Akamichi clan had known what he had thought. "Hey Jiji how yah been."

That did it. Sarutobie's pipe fell and went out the god of shinobies's mouth hung open. There was no doubt about it; the mountain of a man was Naruto. "Naruto is it really you," Sarutobi asked wanting to be sure.

"Believe it old man," Naruto gave his signature fox grin. Hiruzen smiled before retrieving his pipe his bones groaning in protest. "By the way jiji, you might wanna replace the gauards at the front gate they didn't wanna let me through, if it weren't for this weird Jonine in green I'd had to have forced my way through." Sarutobi sighed. '_Ten years and the hate is still there_.'

"I already got ideas for there replacements," Sarutobi said thinking of Izumo and Kotetsu. "Anyway you won't believe some of the things I've seen and done," Naruto said turning things to a more cheerful topic.

Naruto told his grandfather about seeing some of the less dangerous danger zones, and about his training with The Heavenly kings. Naruto also told him about how he had ingested Gourmet cells at one of IGO's labs. Sarutobi had laughed at when Naruto told him about when they had realized what had happened. Naruto also explained about Beast as he called the Nitro, and how he had ended up traveling with Naruto.

By the end of everything Sarutobi was happy about what had happened to his almost grandson, and had a sad look in his eye. '_Minato, Kushiha you would be proud of Naruto_.' Sarutobi took a deep breath before he continued. Sarutobi mad several hand sighs and activated the privacy seals he had in his office. "Naruto there's something I want you to know about your Parents," Sarutobi began.

"You mean the facts that my father was Minato Namakazi, creator **of the flying thunder god,** and forth Hokage, and my mother was Kushiha Uzumaki Kohono's red death, caption of the Anbu, and princess of the destroyed whirlpool nation, plus the last container of the nine tailed fox Kuruma?"

Sarutobi sat frozen unable to speak for a moment. "How," Naruto intercepted Sarutobi already knowing what he was going to ask. "Coco wanted me to study some ninja history, along with chakra control, and al that other stuff, I found a picture of the forth Hokage taken during the third great war, and pieced it together." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"My mom well, you know how I ate the gourmet cells," Sarutobi nodded at Naruto not sure where this was going. "well it sort kind of nrnrrnr " Sarutobi gave the blond a look. "It what," he asked unsure of what Naruto had said. "I said that it rnrrnr " Sarutobi gave him a stern warning look. Naruto sighed "The seal warped. It kind of made Kyuubi part of me know." Sarutobi looked alarmed.

"Don't worry though it can't control me or anything like that, its just that I can use its nature affiliates along with my own, and I can sort of turn into it but don't worry I'm in total control." Sarutobi let out a sigh once more. '_I'm too old to deal with this_,' he thought some what bitterly. "Well Naruto since you already know truth," Sarutobi bent down under his desk. Sitting back up his bones popping and groaned in protest. '_Really old_,' Sarutobi added.

Sarutobi handed Naruto a box with a seal on it. "Inside there are letters to you from your mother, and father also the keys to the Namakazi estate," Sarutobi said. Naruto examined the seal recognizing it as a blood seal. Gently biting his thumb Naruto drew several drops of blood and slid it across the seal. The seal dissolved and the lid popped open. In side where two letters each written in a different hand writing. The first that Naruto pulled had to him and From Mother.

Naruto gulped before opening the letter. The handwriting was neat and easy to read. ALon some places on the page there where several stains and smudges signaling that his mother had been crying while writing this. It Said:

My dear little Naruto

I had hoped and prayed that you wouldn't have had to read this but it seems fate had something else in mind. I am writing this incase something happens during your birth for you see that when a female jinjurichy, a holder of one of the tailed beats, is pregnant the seal gradually loses power and the Biju is given a chance to escape. Your father had taken every precaution but it seems that the Kyuubi escaped.

I am truly sorry for leaving you with this great burden, and for leaving you alone but your father believes that you are destined for great things, and that the Kyuubi can help you as well. And with these last words I want to tell you I am truly sorry, that I love you, and will always watch over you.

With love your Mother

Kushiha Uzumkai- Namakazi

Naruto read over the letter a few more times, tears starting to build in his eyes. Sarutobi watched the boy who he had come to recognize as family. As much as he wanted to comfort Naruto he knew he had no right fore he in his ignorance had added to Naruto's suffering. Naruto wiped his eyes before turning to the other letter in the box.

The letter was done in a similar neat fashion only in a fancy curved writing style; tears also stained this letter along with smudges.

Dear Naruto

I am currently writing this as to tell you what had happened tonight the night you where born. Kushiha had just given birth to you when a masked man calling him self Mandara Uchiha kidnapped you. I had managed to save you but the man had only wanted to separate me from Kushiha. Even now the fox is attacking. I'm sorry for placing you under this burden, but I believe that you have great potential.

Love your father

Naruto folded the paper and placed it in the envelope. Naruto returned his attention to the box and once hidden under the letters was a pair of keys to the Namakazi estate. Naruto placed the letters back into the box. "I am truly sorry Naruto for all the pain and sorrow you have been forced to induer, because of my foolishness," Sarutobi said as Naruto got up and headed to the door. Naruto stopped at the door frame, and with out turning around. "There is nothing to forgive, and thanks old man for every thing you've do for me, I truly appreciate it."

And with that Naruto left.


	3. An exam and traitor

I own neither Toriko nor Naruto.

"speech"

'_thought/flashback'_

'_**demon though**_**/techniques**'

"**demon speech** "

Iruka woke up at 6 sharp as usual. The Hokage had called him in last night to tell him that he be having a student back from a training trip. It had taken Iruka a minute to figure out who the Hokage had been talking about. When he had he could hardly go to sleep. To see his younger brother again, but the smile on the Hokage when he had said that made him nerves.

Well no matter. Today was going to be a good day.

Sasuke Uchiha was having a bad day. Well worse than usual. Sasuke had managed to sneak to school and avoid any fan girls only to be tackled by Sakura and Ino who alerted the rest of them. Sasuke then fled and ended having to hide in a dumpster behind on of the fish mongers. And to top it off he had been attacked by several cats and a few gourmet pets in Konoha. Now he was sitting in class several girls including Sakura and Ino screaming his name and pinning to get his attention.

Iruka walked in and was greeted by the familiar sight of his class room. Sasuke surrounded by his fan girls, Kiba trying to ask Hinata out, Shino sitting still almost like he was carved from stone, Choji eating with Shikamaru asleep next to him. "All right class, take a seat." No paid Iruka any mind. "**I SAID SIT DOWN**," Iruka roared using his demon big head jutsu. Every one immediately took a seat, Sasuke looking relieved.

Iruka cleared his throat, and looked to his class. "Before we begin today, I have an announcement, we have a student returning from a ten year training trip, you can come in now," Iruka called out. The door slid open and half the girls in the class either passed out from nose bleeds, or turned a hot red. Iruka himself couldn't help but look flabbergasted. That was his '_little'_ brother Naruto?

The person who walked in was a mountain of a teen. Iruka who was 6'1 was dwarfed by him, his golden blond hair was tied back in a pony tail that reached midway down his back. His black anbu shirt was spread tightly around his chest and arm, behind him was some kind of GB (Gourmet beast) covered in blue fur and looked like a cross between a bird and man. But the features that brought him the most attention where the three whisker marks on each cheek, and his sapphire eyes that seemed to right stare into ones soul.

Walking to the front Naruto smiled his fox like grin, scaring many of the students who had onced bullied him. 'I'm so dead,' multiple people thought simultaneously. "Hey what going on, I am Naruto Uzumaki, for those who don't remember me. My likes are try new foods, ramen, my combo partner, and my sensei," And with that Naruto took the first empty seat he saw which happened to be right next to Hinata.

Hinata, whose feelings had not diminished over the years was glad to see her crush return, but now that he was coming over panicked. Kiba on the other hand was furious. When Naruto had gone he had thought that he had a chance at asking Hinata out, and tried to do so many times only to be turned down. But, now that the blond was back his chances had gone to zero. "Who do you think you are sitting next to my girlfriend?" Kiba asked hoping to make it clear that Hinata was off limits. Hinata how ever had some thing else in mind. "Kiba I'm flattered you like me so much, but we've never gone out and I am certainly not some thing that some one can just claimed," Hinata said surprising everyone that the shy Hyuug Heirs hadn't stuttered. Kiba simply stared moth open; shocked that Hinata had talked back to him.

Before the conversation could continue any further Iruka cleared his thought. "All right, all right save it for later, we have a test right now," Iruka instructed as Mizuki a silver haired chunien who had been silent up until now, passed out the first part of the graduation exam, the written test. The test was a hundred questions that they had to solve in ninety minutes, and get at least half of them right to pass. Iruka and Mizuki each handed out the test. When Naruto received he noticed a hastily thrown on genjutsu, something anyone with any shinobi training could detect.

Naruto quickly undid it just as Iruka passed by. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto could see a fuming Mizuki. Smirking to him self Naruto began working on his test unaware that Hinata and his partner had noticed his messed with test.

The next portion of the test was a hand to hand combat. Many of the boys where worried that they would have to fight the titan that was Naruto Uzumaki, and the vast majority of them knew that they had done something to offend him in the past. "Okay this portion of the exam is shrunken and kunai throwing exam, you get ten of each and are scored out of a hundred," Iruka instructed. The log that where used as targets had a human shaped cut out, with targets indicating where vital areas where.

The first that went was Sasuke who made ninety of a hundred. Sakura went up next and managed a passing sixty out of a hundred. Shino, Hinata, and Kiba followed and managed to get eighty out of a hundred. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji managed a decent seventy out of a hundred; Ino rubbing it in Sakura's face that she had made a better score. It continued onward. Most students made between thirty and fifty earning them a failing or barley passing. Finally after half an hour it was Naruto's turn to throw.

Naruto stepped up and took the knives and throwing stars. Iruka heard Mizuki draw in a sharp breath, turning to him. "Mizuki you okay," Iruka asked. Mizuki grimaced in pain but replied," Yah just got a splinter was all." Iruka looked confused at how he could get a splinter when there was nothing wooden around beside the trees and post, none of which the silver haired chunnien was any where near. Behind his back Mizuki held his fingers which had been cut by the very ninja wire he had attached to the weapons that he had given the demon brat.

'_Dame it,' _Mizuki swore mentally. Naruto managed to hid his smirk at Mizukie's attempt to sabotage him. It was better planed than the test, but Naruto's training with Sunny had taught him how to sense and notice things that normally wouldn't be noticed by creating a technique similar to Sunny's touch, '**chakra web'**. Naruto brought his arms up and before any one could blink several thunks where heard. Every one turned to the target where the kunais where nearly up to their handles, the shurkiens where half in, and all of them where in lethal spots marked on the dummy, and places not marked but just as lethal. Iruka along with everyone looked wide eyed. "o-one hundred," Iruka called out. Every of Sasuke's loyal fan girls cried foul. "Quiet," Iruka called out using his demon big head jutsu. "Naruto got his score not only because he hit the market areas with a bull's-eye, but also because he managed to hi vital areas mot marked, not to mention the force behind his throws." Iruka explained, indicating one near the center, and one father south.

Many of the males where covering the jewels, fearing that that would be them one day. Iruka decided to move on to the next exam before things got any further out of hand. "All right then, we'll head inside, and well begin the final part of the exam," Iruka instructed many students*guys*cough pansies*cough, quickly heading inside.

The final part of the graduation exam was consisted of students performing the three basic academy jutsus, Transformation, substitution, and clone. Naruto was waiting patently his partner leaning against the wall, munching on some meat that it had brought in one of the storage scrolls it had made.(AN: remember Nitro's have beyond human intelligence and rapid learning abilities so chakra and seals wouldn't be much of a problem to learn.) Naruto was mean while talking with Choji and Hinata who had decided to sit next to them. "So you think you could take on a few jobs for our families restaurants," The Akamich asked a blushing Hyuug looking up. They had been discussing different topics and currently talking about the restraints in konoha. Not to mention that with Naruto being a Bishokuya he was prone to get a few requests from time to time.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Iruka called. "Finally," Naruto said getting up and stretching quickly to get the kinks out of his muscles. Many of the girls found themselves drooling at the display, while many of the males where looking envious at the attention Naruto was getting.

Inside the testing room Naruto was standing in front of Mizuki and Iruka waiting to be told what to do. "Okay then Naruto you know the drill, First transform," Iruka instructed. Naruto went through several hand seals, Before he transformed in a cloud of smoke. After it cleared standing before the Instructors was the fourth Hokage. Iruka and Mizuki stared wide eyed for a monument before the composed themselves. "All right then, now substitution," Iruka said holding up a rubber ball and tossed at Naruto only for it to hit Mizuki. "Naruto I told you to," Iruka began but was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. Turning he saw his "little" brother sitting next to him. Iruka blinked for a monument, before saying "Okay good." Naruto went back to he had been, while Mizuki took his seat rubbing the lump he had developed.

"Now last but not least the clone," Iruka instructed. "Ah Iruka sensei I was wondering, does it have to be a clone-clone or will any kind of clone work," Naruto asked. Iruka thought for a moment before saying, "nay kind of clone will work I guess. The council never said anything about it having to be a regular clone." Naruto nodded and smiled accepting the answer. Creating a cross symbol with his hands Naruto said, **'Shadow clone jutsu**!' Several poofs where heard and their stood five Narutos. Iruka and Mizuki stared wide eyed. "Naruto yo-you pass," Iruka said in amazement. Naruto flashed his trade mark grin and got his head band. "No," Mizuki mumbled. Naruto and Iruka turned to him knowing what was coming. "you won't pass you demon die," the assistant teacher cried pulling out a kunai, jumping onto the table, and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto simply caught Mizukis arm and faster than Iruka could see his hand seem to pass through, around, and all over Mizuki's torso. Naruto tossed his assailant back, Mizuki landing on his feet before he suddenly collapsed coughing blood. "So you're the onme I take it," Naruto asked the chunnien. "The one who had been messing with the scores, test, and other stuff to get a student to fail," Naruto asked . Mizuki looked up his eyes burning with hate. "How did you know *Cough*demon brat?" Naruto pulled out a sceoll from his pocket. "A mission from the hokage who noticed that something was off. Jiji noticed that someone had been messing with the grades, I just want to ask, why," Naruto asked. Mizuki smirked. "wouldn't you want to know."

The blond Bishokuya sighed. "All right anbu you can take him away. I'm sure Ibiki, might know how to get him to spill his guts, at least what's left of them anyway." Naruto said as several blurs appeared followed by Mizuki disappearing. Iruka looked stunned. Naruto walked over to him and gently patted his shoulder. "I'll explain everything later over ramen my treat," Naruto said giving his sergeant older brother a reassuring smile.

Okay that's that. One more thin i need betas, anyone interested, R or Pm me


	4. Teams and home

"Speech"

'_Thought/flashback'_

'_**Demon though**_**/techniques**'

"**Demon speech**"

"_Animal/Gourmet beast_ _speech made into human speech"_

The day had finally arrived for the graduates to meet their sensei and find out who their team would be. Naruto, Hinata, and Choji where all hoping to be together. Sasuke was sitting just behind them contemplating on who he wanted for a team mate.

When Sasuke had first meet Naruto a week ago he had thought the teen a nuisance or potential tool to use to help him get stronger, that was until two days ago.

"Flashback"

_Sasuke Uchiha was currently running from his fan girls as was usual for a Wednesday. Luckily for him it seemed that his fan club had shrunken by nearly half, but that was still too many. "Wait Sasuke come back," One cried._

"_We love you Sasuke."_

"_Go out with me," Another cried._

"_We'll have your kids." _

'This is getting ridiculous,'_ Sasuke though turning a corner. Not far off in the distance he noticed a dust cloud much like the one his fan girls made behind someone in orange and yellow. As the cloud came closer the last Uchiha could see it was Naruto being chased by the forty five percent of Sasuke's fan club that had defected._

"_Wait Naruto, come back"_

"_We love you_

"_Go out with me," The girls cried._

_Sasuke saw Naruto coming right at him, and the worst part was that they were both in the ally. Naruto skidded to a stop before he collided with the raven haired boy. "You to huh?" Sasuke asked, use to __being pursued.__ "Yah," Naruto responded having this happen to him during his time with his mentors. Naruto saw that the girls were closing in, an idea formed in his head. "Come on," Naruto cried and grabbed the Uchiha by his shirt._

_Naruto jumped up onto one of the buildings, the two fan clubs close behind. Following their prey, the girls all saw their targets jumping over the roof tops and chased after them. Once they were far enough away, two laundry polls sighed. In a poof of smoke, the polls revealed themselves as Naruto and Sasuke. "Thanks, I owe you one," The Uchiha said and smirked at the blond, a smirk the blond returned. _

"_No problem and I'll hold you to that promise," Naruto said as they took off before the girls realized they were chasing after a pair of shadow clones._

"End Flashback"

Since then Sasuke saw Naruto, not quite as a friend, but more as a rival. Just then Iruka walked in, his scared face lit with pride and joy. Following Iruka was the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Everyone quieted down at the site of their leader. Sarutobi looked around for a moment smiling, before he cleared his thought. "Hello all young graduates. I would like to congratulate you all on successfully passing this year's test. The road ahead of you is one filled with possibilities, but it will not be easy. There will always be danger lurking in the shadows during your missions, so no matter how great or small it may be I want you all to keep in mind, always support your team mates, and hold on to the ideals of the Will of fire, no matter what."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they clapped at the Hokage's speech. Iruka smiled and stepped up once the Hokage moved back. "Alright then, I will now begin naming who will be on what team and who their teacher will be. Team one…"

Iruka continued naming off teams, every time Iruka named a team with a fan girl they would tear up and begin crying about not having been paired up with Sasuke. Finally, "Team seven Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and, Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." The remaining fan girls burst into tears.

Sakura leapt out of her chair and yelled, "All right true love concerns all, take that Ino pig." Naruto put a pinkie in his ear to make sure the pink haired girl hadn't left him deaf. Sasuke put his head down and groaned. Of all the people he had to be paired with it had to be the annoying, banshee of a fan girl, Sakura. The completely obsessed and totally useless Sakura Haruno.

Most people didn't register the howler monkeys shout too shocked by the fact that the former dead last was the son of the late Forth Hokage. "Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Arubama. " Kiba was elated that he was on the same team as Hinata. '_Now I can show Hinata I'm the only man for her_,' Kiba thought. Akamaru, who was sitting next to Nitro, sighed able to tell what was going through his masters' mind.

"_I pity you_," (AN: Nitro will be called N) N said quietly. Akamaru shook his head.

"It _can't be helped. I just hope he learns Hinata doesn't like him like that, before your alpha, what was his name Naruto, hurts him. He doesn't seem the kind of person to tolerate such behavior_," Akamaru replied.

N made a coughing noise, the closest his kind could get to a scoff. "_He is not my alpha, but rather my partner._"

Meanwhile Iruka had announced that team nine was still in effect, team ten was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji under Asuma. "And with that we conclude this year's graduation ceremony. I wish you all good luck in your carriers as shinobi. Your sensei will be here momentarily, " and with that Iruka and the Third Hokage left the room. A few minutes later the room exploded with questions. "You're the Fourth's son? No way!"

"Of course he is you idiot, look at the resemblance," Someone replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend, or like a particular kind of girl," A fan girl asked not giving up hope.

"Well you see," Naruto began, but was cut by another question.

This went on for a while longer before Naruto finally had enough. Taking a deep breath Naruto yelled, "**QUIET!**" The yell would have made a Haruno green with envy. Everyone was blown back, literally for those closer to Naruto, by the volume of his voice.

"Yes, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, and just so you know my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the few survivors of the destroyed Whirlpool village. Also there is someone I like and I plan to ask her out after we meet with our sensei. So pipe down and go talk to your team mates or something," Naruto instructed. Everyone did as the Namikaze heir instructed not wanting to attract his wrath, not after how it was said he had taken down a chunin single handed.

Not long after several sensei arrived, and took their students. This pattern repeated itself several times, until finally only team seven was left.

Three hours later.

"ARGH where is he, all the other sensei's have come and took their students," Sakura whined.

Sasuke paid her no mind sitting next to her, giving up after having moved seats several times. Naruto was a few rows down from them scribbling in a note book." Calm down Sakura I'm sure sensei will be here in a moment," Naruto said trying to pacify the angry girl.

Sakura turned to the blond a rather large tick-mark on her head. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Baka!" Sakura cried bringing her fist and feminist wrath on to Naruto. Out of instinct from training Naruto reached back and grabbed Sakura's arm before flipping her forward into the board. Just as Sakura impacted back first the door to the class slid open and a man with silver hair and all but one eye covered with a headband blue mask peeked in.

"My first impression of you is, we may have a lot of work ahead of us. Meet on the roof in ten minutes," Before anything else could be said the man closed the door. Sakura who had stuck to the wall thanks to the force of Naruto's throw managed to peel herself of before face planting on to the ground.

"Well let's get going," Naruto said not wanting to face Sakura knowing her wrath would get worse now. N followed his combo partner out the door. Sasuke smirked. He was starting to like the new kid more and more.

-The roof-

Ten minutes later the new team seven had arrived on the roof. Sakura was still fuming at Naruto for throwing her. '_Never mind hunk, Naruto nothing more than a brute, cha!_' the flamingo haired girl thought. Kakashi was sitting on the rails reading his favorite orange book, when the genin sat down. Without looking up from his book Kakashi said, "All right then let's get to know each other. Please tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, aspirations, that sort of thing."

Sakura timidly raised her hand, "Ah sensei why don't you go first so we can get the gist of what you're asking."

Kakashi closed his book and put himself in thinking pose. "All right then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, I have no real dreams as of now and I have lots of hobbies that you're too young to know."

The three genin sweat dropped_. 'All we learned was his name_,' they thought together. N who was off to the side did nothing since to him humans where a strange species and had given up long ago trying to understand them.

Pointing to Sakura, Kakashi said, "alright the, pinky you first."

Sakura irked at the name, a tick mark developing on her head. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes," Sakura said turning to Sasuke and giggled. "My dream," Sakura again turned to Sasuke blushing and giggled. "My dislikes are Ino pig and Naruto baka." She ended in a screech and swung at Naruto, which he ducked.

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh. '_So she's a fan girl, oh joy_.'

Next he pointed to Sasuke. "All right then Mr. Sunshine your next," Sasuke simply 'humped' before he responded.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes but if I had to name some it have to be tomatoes and the blond knuckle head over there for saving my ass from the fan girls, and for shutting up the pink banshee," Sasuke said. Sakura looked mortified that Sasuke called her a banshee, Naruto wasn't sure if he should have been insulted or not about the knuckle headed comment.

"I dislike just about everything else, and my dream is more of an ambition and that's to kill a certain man," Sasuke finished causing Sakura to swoon the banshee comment instantly forgotten.

Kakashi looked mildly impressed. '_So an avenger, but it looks like there might be hope_.'

Finally he pointed to Naruto. "And finally Mr. Muscles you're up."

Sakura ticked mark at how Naruto's name wasn't very insulting, while Sasuke said nothing. Said blond smiled and said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like my partner N," He said pointing to the nitro. "Ramen, trying new foods, and my teachers. I dislike others who treat people badly for something that wasn't their fault, and those who let their anger blind them to the truth. My dreams for the future are to either become Hokage or one of the greatest Bishokuya."

Kakashi had to admit he was somewhat surprised. _'Okay so not the same knucklehead I use to hear about. He is ambitious if nothing else, and there's the fact that he may still hold some resentment to the village_.'

Kakashi mulled his team over in his head for a moment before he spoke. "All right then tomorrow, we will be doing some survival training," Kakashi said surprising his students.

"But Kakashi sensei we did survival training," Sakura said. N scoffed at her comment.

"True," Kakashi said. "But this training is special. Out of all the graduates only nine will actually become genin. The test I'm giving you tomorrow will show if you're ready or if you need more training in the academy."

The three shinobi to be paled. "Be at training ground seven tomorrow at seven, oh and one more thing, I suggest you don't eat breakfast you might hurl." At that Naruto knew something was fishy. Coco, Sunny and Toriko had always taught him it was important to eat. Without further ado Kakashi made a tiger hand sign and vanished in a storm of leaves.

"Sasuke," Sakura began but saw that Sasuke had vanished.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing each other tomorrow," Naruto said as he and N took off to their new home.

-Namikaze compound-

The Namikaze compound was rather large. Three stories tall, with and attic and basement, about two and a half miles of land in any given direction and surrounded by a large stone wall ten feet high. Near the back of the compound there was a garden growing different delicacies, such as cherrymatos, (Cherrymatos: Capture level below 1. Habitat: any place with rich moist soil, and any place that receives constant sun light. Info: This tomato grows in cluster similar to cherries, and a bitter sweet taste. The Cherrymatos has the delicious taste of cherries, pulse all the benefits of a tomatoes nutrients.) Frost carrots,( Capturer: level below one. Habitat: Normally grow in cold climate but if moist soil is present Frosty carrots can survive by freezing the surrounding moister. Frost carrots have all the advantages of normal carrots, as well as a cold taste, and are especially good when juiced for a cool drink on a hot summer day.) There was even a chocMayo tree.

Inside of the compound there were divisions amongst the three floors. The first floor, held an indoor train area, reinforced with seals most likely done by Minato, a fully stocked kitchen filled with the latest of cooking utensils, a dining room furnished with some of the most exquisite dinning set Naruto had ever seen. Walking out of the dining room, a person would find themselves in an equally beautiful family room.

The second floor held the Namikaze library divided into sections. Each section was divided by type of jutsu, then again corresponding to rank. Starting from the left and moving right there was fire, water, earth, wind, space/time ninjutsu, and finally sealing jutsu. There were several empty guest rooms with pristine white bathrooms as well.

The third floor held the master bedroom, and to Naruto's surprise when he had first visited, what should have been his room. Naruto had been touched to see the room, and was currently renovating it to sleep there. Arriving Naruto and N went about their business. Naruto headed to the library and made a dozen or so clones to research different jutsu; N went and began preparing their diner for the evening.

Around eight Naruto came down to a buffet enough for twenty people. N was already eating not wanting to be left out; Naruto quickly grabbed a plate and began eating. After several more servings, both parties decide to call it a night. Naruto took a bath and brushed his teeth and changed in to a white tee and some shorts heading to his parents old room.

The next morning Naruto woke up at 6:30 as usual. He quickly changed into a black tee and put on a blue jacket with orange stripes on the arms with matching pants. He also wore a pair of steel toed' sole boots with padding. N was in the kitchen making them a 'light' breakfast.

At seven forty five both combo left for training ground seven.

-Training ground seven-

Naruto and N arrived at the gate of training ground seven. Sasuke and Sakura who had arrived several hours earlier looked up at the blond with sour faces. "Your late, baka," Sakura cried shrilly making Naruto and N cover their ears.

"Actually Sakura since Naruto and his partner arrived here before I did, so technically their not late," A voice said from behind them.

"Your late," Sakura cried turning on their sensei.

Kakashi did an eye smile, and responded," Sorry, I got lost on the road of life, and also this old lady need me to help her,"

"Yah, yah, save the excuses Sensei, and let's get this show on the road," Naruto cut in not wanting to hear any lame excuses. '_Yah think a Jonin, or at least some on Kakashi's level would have been able to make a decent excuse_,' Naruto thought.

"**No kidding**," Kurama added his own two cents.

"All right then before we begin let me explain the true purpose of this test," Kakashi said getting the three genin's attention.

"The purpose behind this test is to see who is capable of living a life of a shinobi, the test you took at the academy simply weeded out those with talent, and those who wouldn't live past anything higher than a C rank mission. As such this chance will reduce the number of teams down to three, so as it stands this test has a 66% chance of failure," Kakashi said. Sakura gulped unsure if she would pass, since the only reason as to why she had graduated, had been because her family had been on the council. Naruto and Sasuke however where both thrilled at a chance to pass.

N who didn't care either way was hissing to get Naruto's attention. "Ah N, go back to the house if yah want, I'll be fine on my own," Naruto said. Then Nitro simply nodded before vanishing into thin air.

"Naruto you sure you want to dismiss your partner, this test isn't going to be easy," Kakashi asked slightly confused as to why the blond Bishokuya had dismissed his gourmet beast.

Naruto smiled and stated, "With N here the test would have been too easy, and no fun."

Kakashi stared at the blond a moment. Not sure if he was being cocky or confident. "All right then if you're so confident in your abilities than let's begin shall we," Kakashi said, taking out two bells.

"The goal is simple take these two bells from me by noon, and you pass," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke where both eager to get started while Sakura looked unsure. "Alright then, begin," Kakashi said as the three ninja candidates took off.

Looking around Kakashi could see Sasuke and Sakura had hidden themselves fairly well.

Turning he saw Naruto, and couldn't help but deadpan, "Yah know you're supposed to try and sneak up on me right?"

Naruto smiled cheekily before he responded, "Why bother, after all how well can three fresh genin hide from an elite jonin, and in a ground said jonin choose, and most likely knows like the back of his hand." Sakura and Sasuke who were hiding in the nearby trees and bushes heard Naruto, and their eyes widened as his words dawned on him. Kakashi had chosen the ground and there was no saying if he had checked the ground before hand to use to his advantage.

Kakashi had to admit it he was surprised, was this really the same knuckle head he had known as a child? "Very good Naruto but I doubt that all, of it," Kakashi asked curious as to what this young Bishokuya had up his sleeves.

"Right you are sensei," A voice stated behind Kakashi.

Kakashi quickly turned to see a second Naruto hand coming in a sideways chopping motion. '_When did he_,' Kakashi thought silently as he moved away from the clone, but didn't move fast enough. The clone fingers passed through his stomach as the Jouin jumped back. As he landed the former ANBU collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach coughing.

"What(cough) did you just (cough) do," Kakashi asked gasping for breath.

Naruto's clone held his hand up and Kakashi was able to see the outline of a knife, unlike any he had ever seen. It had teeth like a saw, and near the point where it curved it flattened out like a normal knife, but at the very tip a need like fragment came out. "Fine carving knife, an advance version of Toriko sensei's knife, not only can I cut up a target, but it allows me to carve any cut choice I want with ease, and maximum accuracy," Kakashi stared for a moment before busting into a cloud of smoke in a poof noise.

Naruto and his two teammate's eyes widened in surprise, but Naruto smiled. "Shadow clone should have expected it," Naruto said smirking as his own clone poofed from existence.

Sakura was now sweating, '_this is insane_,' she thought. She knew what a shadow clone was, and that it was an A-rank jutsu. '_There's no way we can __win_' the konochi thought panicking. Sasuke simply watched slightly steamed, that the old dead last had not only taken down their sensei even if only a clone, but also that he had been taught by Toriko of the heavenly kings.

"This batch is interesting, perhaps they may actually pass," Kakashi said as his clones memories where received.

Naruto who hadn't moved smiled. "This will be a hunt to remember," Naruto said softly his eyes turning red.


End file.
